plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Murabito
. Leave a message down below.}} Pızzѧ ɰѧs һєяє :3 12:42, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Crayon. Hi, Mura. Pızzѧ ɰѧs һєяє :3 22:58, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Zelo back. Don't click on my Sig, it's messed up (on purpose). WHY!? WHY DO THE ADMINS KEEP RENAMING THEMSELVES!? IT CONFUSES ME SO MUCH!!! Shivuraghav5 (talk) 16:38, March 17, 2015 (UTC) and no offense. It just CONFUSES me... Your character is weird and creepy at the same time... :p ._.--A Graalian (talk) 22:45, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Ahem... At last. Some one other than me thinks that Chompers are good plants. I don't think that they can help the fact that they take a while to chew. Imachomperandiknowit (talk) 19:36, March 18, 2015 (UTC)Imachomperandiknowit ...but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked, 01:25, March 19, 2015 (UTC) I really don't know about the "Uncle Grandpa" thing. Still, I'd side with Calculator on this situation. I hope there'd be no war. Sorry by Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 10:06, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Cheetah-shooter Ammo:(Cheese Peas) 04:24, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah you're scary http://youtu.be/uzoUx6KxtuE Snowpea03 (talk) 22:24, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Verflixt du. If you know what it means. Asiaworld (talk) 07:09, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back friend! Glad you're back and I gave you your forum and chat mod rights. Unfortunately, I cannot give you rollback as only a bureaucrat can do that. Anyway, welcome back! :D--A Graalian (talk) 18:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! ;)--A Graalian (talk) 18:46, May 2, 2015 (UTC) How do you make a word bubble? SquashCake (talk) 13:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC)SquashCake Can you make one for me? SquashCake (talk) 16:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC)SquashCake Oy there. I must say you have one of the most well done pages I've seen in quite some time. ANywho, I see that you play the PS4 version of Garden Warfare. Maybe you and me could have a get together. My username is the same that it is here. A Galvantula (talk) 01:56, May 16, 2015 (UTC)A Galvantula Wondering -_- What the f*ck does stereotype means The killer (talk) 01:48, May 25, 2015 (UTC) _____ Is Slenderman being rude to you? TheZombiemelon 03:59, May 25, 2015 (UTC) why are you makeing me look at my page your a troll you are sending me to random pages for nothing IcePros54 (talk) 23:06, June 1, 2015 (UTC) --Phanminhnhat (talk) 05:29, August 14, 2015 (UTC) BJPvZFan9001 (talk) 12:19, September 13, 2015 (UTC)be active in stuff battles or you will be deleted Hello, I am wondering how you do the 'Sorry user, you have lost x sun for doing spam edit on this page' thing on the bottom right of your almanac user page. Please tell me, I would like to make one as well. If you will do it for me. can the message be: Sorry user, but you have lost 500 sun for spamming this (random) user. Then at the bottom, please say: How to get your sun back. I'd strongly appreciate it if you are willing to help me do this. Thanks in advance. Microphone DJ 125 (talk) 12:56, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ... I'm sorry, but I can't trust you when you make me look like a damn fool in front of everybody on chat. And this hurts more because this has already happened to me (remember the Electromario incident where I kicked him from chat because I was stupid and didn't know Negro was Spanish for black? It feels like that). I just can't forgive you right now. - I mean, I really want to forgive you, but a lot of sh*t has happened in my life recently that it's hard for me to forgive anything. So much sh*t that I've even considered leaving the wiki. This really doesn't help my situation out that much. I'm seriously sorry if I hurt you, I just can't even think right now. - FYI... Mark me as a supporter of Moonflower X Table pls. From the guy who is Camwoodstock! (talk) 05:39, February 20, 2016 (UTC) }} Pingas! 01:47, August 12, 2016 (UTC) GamerNerd i (talk) 02:00, November 23, 2016 (UTC)